This disclosure is directed to a seal assembly, and more particularly, an automotive seal of the type referred to as a glass seal. It finds particular application in association with an interface between adjacent movable front and rear windows. The disclosure is preferably of the type where a thickness or transverse dimension of the seal is preferably minimized, and more preferably does not include any portion extending to an outer surface of the window so as to minimize overall thickness, reduce wind noise, minimize thickness of the sash seal so that wear of the belt strip is reduced, eliminate an unappealing appearance on the outside of the vehicle, and reduce the amount of material and associated expense and component weight associated therewith to the vehicle.
Thus, a need exists for a new sash seal or flush quarter glass seal, for example, that is mounted over an edge of a window and overcomes the noted problems enumerated above.